(RE-POST) Memories and Birthday
by HiNatsu
Summary: Hari ini hari ulang tahun Sasuke. Prancis bukan negara yang buruk untuk sebuah ulang tahun, namun karena suatu alasan, Sasuke merindukan Jepang-dan Sakura, tentu saja. Di detik terakhir hari istimewa itu, Sasuke mengalami kejutan yang tak terduga! SasuSaku/Romance/T/Dedicated for Sasuke Uchiha's birthday!


**Memori dan Ulang Tahun**

Author : HiNatsu  
Pair : Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno  
Genre : Romance  
Rated : T  
Disclaimer : The characters are Masashi Kishimoto's, I just own the plot.

.

.

Angin malam menerpa rambut biru tua milik Sasuke Uchiha, membuatnya harus menyibak poninya berulang ini, tanggal 23 Juli, sejatinya adalah ulang tahun putra bungsu Fugaku Uchiha , Sasuke tidak sedang berada di Tokyo, atau pun Jepang, tempat di mana keluarga dan temannya, serta kekasihnya berkumpul dan bercanda bersama. Sekarang dirinya berada di Paris, kota yang terkenal dengan menara Eiffel sebagai _landmark_-nya.

Dia telah menerima video ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari teman-temannya, dan juga kekasihnya, itu sudah cukup membuatnya sulungnya, Itachi, sempat berkunjung kemari sebelum bertolak ke Inggris tengah hari tidak terlalu berarti, namun itu sudah melebihi ekspektasi awal Sasuke, sebagai seorang asing yang tinggal di negeri orang.

Sasuke terus memperhatikan detak jam yang tergantung di dinding apartemennya. Hari ini dia tidak ada kelas, dan dia sangat menikmati itu—meskipun ini terlihat seperti hari libur biasa, tapi tak apalah untuk mencoba sedikit sering dia terbebas dari pelajaran manajemen yang harus diterimanya untuk menjadi pewaris anak perusahaan Uchiha _Corporation_.

Iris kelam itu terpejam, sementara otaknya membuka _file-file_ memori saat dia masih tinggal di itu, masa sekolahnya hal yang dia rindukan dari Jepang saat dia berada di Prancis sebagai mahasiswa. Masa itu tak ubahnya masa sekolah orang lain—berkumpul dengan teman, bermain, belajar keras, hingga mendapatkan hati seorang gadis.

Sasuke mengalami semuanya, tentu saja tak susah untuk menjerat seorang gadis, mengingat wajah tampannya serta tubuh atletisnya dilengkapi dengan bakatnya dalam bidang olahraga dan akademis yang sama hebatnya. Ujung bibirnya tertarik ke atas, dia tertawa kecil, teringat ulang tahunnya yang ke enam belas, ulang tahun pertamanya bersama sang gadis.

Kala itu mereka masih dalam hubungan yang tidak jelas—di mana mereka saling menaruh perhatian, namun tiada satu pun yang mencoba menyatakan. Hari itu tanggal 23 Juli, tepat lima tahun yang lalu dari hari ini. Saat itu, sang gadis secara mengejutkan memanjat pohon di depan rumah Sasuke hanya untuk menemuinya. Lalu dia turun untuk kembali, namun satu jam kemudian, dia sudah berada di pohon tersebut dengan _cupcake_ kecil yang manis, sambil menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuk Sasuke.

"_Kau berlebihan,"_ kata Sasuke waktu gadis itu hanya tersenyum jenaka, menyodorkan _cupcake_ itu ke wajah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menerima dan memakannya. Setelah itu sang gadis pulang, tanpa menoleh lagi kepada Sasuke. Sasuke terdiam, tahu bahwa pada saat itu dia berutang terima kasih pada sang gadis.

Suara burung mekanik terdengar dari jam dinding, menandakan pukul sepuluh tepat. Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, pergi ke balkon kamarnya. Sejenak dia berharap gadis itu datang lagi, lewat pohon, seperti lima tahun lalu. Namun kemudian dia tertawa kecil, wajah tampannya terlihat makin itu tidak mungkin terjadi, selain karena tidak ada pohon, Sasuke berada di lantai dua puluh apartemennya.

Sasuke melirik ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja di otaknya untuk menghubungi gadis itu, berhubung mereka tidak bertatap muka selama hampir satu tahun , dia segera mengurungkan niatnya. Gadis itu pasti sangat sibuk, dan Sasuke pikir dia hanya akan mengganggu si gadis. Karena itulah, Sasuke hanya duduk, menatap ponselnya dengan tatapan kosong.

Otaknya tenggelam dalam memori masa lalu, di mana dia bersama sahabat-sahabatnya menghabiskan masa jaya mereka di tanah Namikaze—siapa gerangan yang bisa melupakan pria durian itu?Lalu ada Hyuuga _sibling_ dengan Neji yang _sister complex_, dan Hinata—pacar Naruto—yang si jenius Shikamaru Nara yang entah bagaimana bisa menaklukkan hati senior mereka yang terkenal galak, Sabaku no Temari. Keluarga Sabaku benar-benar keluarga malaikat maut, jadi Sasuke merasa heran saat Shikamaru mengatakan dia menjalin hubungan dengan Temari—lengkap dengan _suffix 'mendokusai_' andalannya.

"Mereka benar-benar berisik dulu," kata Sasuke, pandangannya menerawang."_Baka_, aku merindukan kalian," bisiknya, memijat pelipisnya dan tertawa kecil, lagi.

Sasuke melirik jam pada ponsel yang menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam. Satu setengah jam lagi dan hari spesial ini berakhir sudah. Hari ini dia genap berusia dua puluh satu tahun, terbilang cukup matang dalam hal emosi dan psikologis. Sasuke adalah mahasiswa yang rajin, dan tidak berlebihan kalau para dosen serta teman seangkatannya mengelu-elukan dia sebagai calon lulusan terbaik universitas.

"_Cherry_," gumamnya, menyebut nama alias sang gadis yang selalu hadir di pikirannya. "Bisa datang kemari?" tanya Sasuke, seolah dia berbicara pada gadis itu lewat telepon.

Lagi-lagi kedua ujung bibirnya terangkat ke atas, dia tertawa."Aku pasti sudah gila."

Sasuke berjalan ke kamarnya, membawa satu _pack _sushi yang dibelinya dari salah satu restoran Jepang di dekat universitasnya. Sasuke membuka _pack_ tersebut kemudian menikmati isinya, sambil terus-menerus tenggelam dalam kenangan masa lalu yang tak pernah hilang.

Ting!

Dirinya terhenyak saat mendengar suara bel tamu yang repot-repot mengunjunginya malam-malam begini?Segera Sasuke mengambil kimono tidurnya untuk menutupi kaos putih yang dikenakannya. Dia pergi ke depan pintu dan membukanya.

Dan saat itu, mata Sasuke tertumpu hanya pada satu objek.

Gadis itu. Di depan matanya, tersenyum. Sasuke mengenalinya sebagai Sakura Haruno, mahasiswi jurusan desain grafis, yang merupakan kekasihnya semenjak lima tahun yang lalu.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" sapa gadis itu.

"Sakura," gumamnya, membatu di depan pintu. Sakura segera mendorongnya dan menerobos masuk, duduk di kursi berlengan di ruang tengah apartemannya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Sasuke-_kun_!" kata Sakura senang. Dia mengaduk-aduk isi tas_pink_-nya, dan mengeluarkan sebentuk kotak bekal di atas meja. "Kau ingin sushi?Aku membuatnya untukmu!"

Sasuke menghela nafas dan mendekati gadis musim semi yang merasa diperhatikan, menatap lurus ke iris _onyx_ pria mengacak rambut _bubble gum_ gadisnya yang mencolok, tersenyum tipis."Aku senang kau datang," ucapnya, membawa gadis itu ke pelukannya.

Sakura membeku di pelukan dinginnya tak berubah selama satu tahun terakhir, namun kehangatan sentuhan ini, makin bertambah hari demi hari."Aku merindukanmu, Sasuke-_kun_."

Pria itu tidak menjawab, melainkan mengeratkan pelukannya pada terpejam, iris hitam itu tak terlihat oleh Sakura memahami bahasa tubuh Sasuke. Bahwa tanpa mengatakannya sekali pun, Sasuke membalas perasaan rindu Sakura, bahkan mungkin lebih besar dari milik sang gadis.

"_Otanjoubi omodetou_, Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Sakura, tepat di depan telinga Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk, tangannya bergerak ke atas, mengusap surai merah muda Sakura dengan lembut.

"_Arigatou_, Sakura," balas Sasuke, setelah melepaskan pelukan mereka. Sakura tersenyum, lalu menyodorkan kotak _bento_ itu tepat di wajah Sasuke. Sekilas, Sasuke melihat Sakura lima tahun yang lalu, duduk di batang pohon dekat jendela kamarnya, menyerahkan _cupcake_ pada Sasuke yang berdiri di depan jendela.

"Sakura, kau ingat? Lima tahun yang lalu.." tanya Sasuke.

"Yah, waktu itu aku sangat nekat, bukan?Meski pun kalau bukan karena itu, aku tidak akan pernah menjadi kekasih seorang Sasuke Uchiha," jawab Sakura geli.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis."Yah, kau juga pasti ingat, malam itu, aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih."

"_Hontou_?" tanya Sakura, menimbang-nimbang. Kemudian dahinya berkerut, terlihat sekejap kemudian dia mengangkat bahunya."Entahlah, aku sudah lupa dan tidak terlalu hanya ingat waktu itu aku kabur dari rumah untuk menemui pria menyebalkan yang kusukai."

"Apa boleh buat kalau kau melupakannya," kata Sasuke."Tapi, apa aku menyebalkan?"

Sakura membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya."Kau bercanda?Apa kau tidak pernah mendengar orang mengatakan kalau kau menyebalkan? Tunggu—tidak, kalau pun tidak ada yang mengatakannya, kau tahu bahwa kau menyebalkan! Bukannya itu titel? Sasuke Uchiha, putra bungsu Fugaku dan Mikoto Uchiha, jenius tapi menyebalkan!"

Sasuke melepas kimono tidurnya, menggantungkannya di gantungan berbalik begitu ocehan Sakura selesai, dan menatap gadisnya salah tingkah, semburat merah mulai memenuhi pipinya yang putih pucat. Lima tahun bersama tidak menjamin kalau dia akan terbiasa dengan perlakuan Sasuke.

"Aku tahu, Sakura," kata Sasuke."Satu hal kau datang ke sini?"

Sakura tergelak, sekali lagi dia memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat diartikan."Karena aku merindukanmu."

"Bohong," ucap Sasuke singkat, melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Sakura."Katakan yang sebenarnya atau kau akan mati tercekik malam ini."

"_Fine, me out first_," kata Sakura mengubah posisi lengannya menjadi merangkul bahu Sakura, membuat kepala gadis itu terkulai di bahu kirinya. "_Sou ka_..Jadi kau sudah lupa?Serius?"

"_Forgot about what_?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Hal yang kau katakan padaku malam itu," jawab Sakura. "_Five years ago_, Sasuke."

Setelah kira-kira lima menit Sasuke berpikir tanpa hasil apa pun, dia menyerah. Sakura tersenyum lebar, sampai kedua manik _emerald_-nya menghilang, berubah menjadi lengkungan bulan sabit yang manis.

"Pada hari itu, kau berjanji padaku.."

-FLASHBACK-

"_Otanjoubi omodetou_, Sasuke-_kun_!" kata Sakura senang, menyodorkan _cupcake_ ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau berlebihan," ucap Sasuke datar. "Aku tidak suka manis."

"Ahh.." kata Sakura, air mukanya terlihat kecewa. Sasuke yang gugup langsung menyahut _cupcake _itu dari tangan kurus Sakura dan tersenyum gembira melihat pria idamannya melahap _cupcake_ itu.

"Temui aku, Sakura," kata Sasuke."Berjanjilah padaku kau akan menemuiku."

"Hah?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti. "Menemui Sasuke-_kun_? Di mana?Kapan?"

"Besok, sepulang sekolah, di taman belakang. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu," jawab Sasuke, menelan gigitan terakhir _cupcake_ mengangguk, lalu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menuruni pohon tersebut. "Ah! Satu lagi. Temui aku lima tahun lagi, di waktu yang sama."

"Di taman belakang sekolah juga?" tanya Sakura polos.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Di Paris. Temui aku di Paris, Sakura."

Sakura hanya mengangguk, lalu menuruni pohon di depan jendela kamar Sasuke itu. Kemudian dia berlalu, tanpa memberi kesempatan bagi Sasuke untuk mengucapkan kata terima kasih.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"Astaga!Kukira kau akan melupakannya dan menganggap itu lelucon," kata Sasuke tak hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya."Kau akan tinggal berapa lama?"

"Hanya seminggu. Dosenku, Kakashi Hatake, benar-benar keras, walau pun dirinya sama sekali tidak disiplin," gerutu Sakura. Sasuke tertawa kecil, mencubit pipi gadisnya yang menggembung.

Sasuke melirik jam dinding. Pukul dua belas kurang lima menit. Lima menit lagi, dan hari ini memaksa Sakura berdiri, memeluk pinggangnya dengan tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanannya mendarat di dagu tidak bertanya, dia menikmati setiap pergerakan spontan yang diciptakan Sasuke untuk mereka berdua.

"_Gomen_, Sasuke. Aku tidak memberimu kado apa-apa sebelum pergi ke sini," kata Sakura sedih.

"_Daijobu_.Kau sudah membawanya bersamamu," balas Sasuke, matanya menatap manik hijau muda itu dengan tajam.

"Sa-sasu—"

Cup!

Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sakura. Matanya melirik jam dinding. Sesaat kemudian, suara burung mekanik memainkan ciumannya sedikit, dan Sakura tak kuasa menahannya.

"Kaulah hadiahku, Sakura._Arigatou_," bisik Sasuke di depan telinga sang gadis musim semi.

Dengan dentang jam yang terdengar dari seluruh penjuru kota Paris, maka berakhirlah hari istimewa Sasuke ada pesta mewah maupun kado yang dia mendapatkan satu kejutan besar yang didambakannya selama satu itulah, dia tidak menyesalinya. Ada Sakura Haruno, yang selalu membantunya untuk menikmati tiap detik hari jadinya.

**OWARI**

**A/N:**

_Konnichiwa_, Hi _desu_!  
Sudah lama semenjak cerita terakhir saya di sini, yah..saya tidak bisa melakukan apa pun karena internet sehat ToT *curhat*  
Ini adalah fanfiksi kilat yang saya buat tepat saat saya menyadari bahwa hari ini adalah ulang tahun si ayam ganteng Sasuke Uchiha. _Happy birthday_, Sasuke!  
Seperti biasa, saya sadar kalau saya masih butuh masukan untuk fanfiksi saya ini, dan karena ini kilat (saya hanya membuatnya selama kurang lebih tiga jam) saya mengerti mungkin plot-nya sedikit kacau. Karena itulah, saya mengharap _review_ atau _flame_ dari _authors_ dan _readers_yang bisa membantu saya untuk meningkatkan kualitas fanfiksi saya berikutnya.  
Akhir kata, _arigatou_!

Jangan lupa _review_ ^^

A/N ke 2 : hai saya cewe kece nan gohol/ditampol hi-sama/ saya cuma bantu gegara saya aman dari internet sehat :v semfet mau bunuh"an juga gegara dia mulai kabur layoutnya, saya kan gatau caranya publish, kan saya bukan author :'v jadi maap kalo beda beberapa menit dari jam 12 malam :v /ngakak/ intinya sebenernya saya ga guna sih ngomong disini ==" bye beb ~ /nyelem/ jan lupa review yaw /


End file.
